


The News

by lynnstarr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, molly hooper finds out she's pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has some news for her husband.. a drabble I wrote a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The News

Molly set up the table, with candles and the fancy dinner plates they’d gotten as a wedding present. She was rushing to get it all set up before he walked in the door. She never did this, but she wanted to make sure the night felt as special as it possibly could. She laughed as she scooped the mashed potatoes onto their plates. It was already as special as it could possibly be…Greg just didn’t know it yet. She’d just finished putting the steak and green beans on each plate when he walked in. 

He looked around as he hung up his coat. Dim light, candles, delicious smelling food. “What’s the occasion Mols?” He asked with a smile and gave her a very generous kiss. 

She motioned for him to sit down. “I have something to tell you..” She said clutching the very crinkled letter from the doctor in her hands. She looked down and noticed Toby rubbing against Greg’s shoe. “I..” She lost her train of thought, “I can’t clean the litter box anymore.” She said with an airy expression.

He furrowed his eyebrow and put his fork down, folding his hands on his lap. “You made me a fancy dinner, with candles and dim light, to bribe me into cleaning the litter box?” He laughed, “That’s absurd!” 

Molly shook her head when she realized what she’d said, “No, I mean because of the fumes and I’m pregnant, and it could hurt the baby!” Her face grew red as she babbled. 

Greg’s jaw dropped a moment before he jumped off his chair. “You’re pregnant, Mols?” He pulled her into a quick hug then held her away from himself so he could look her over. He let her go and ran into the living room where he proceeded to jump around like a complete lunatic. Molly laughed at this show he was putting on for her. The neighbour in the flat below pounded on their ceiling at him. He got down on the floor and yelled, “I CAN MAKE ALL THE NOISE I WANT! WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” He laughed. 

He ran back over to Molly and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, she saw he was crying. “Now come on, love. Let’s eat this amazing looking meal you made, yeah?” He hugged her again, ”I can’t fucking believe it. We’re having a baby!” Molly nodded, she knew he’d be happy but she didn’t expect him to be this excited.


End file.
